Pups and the Witch Dogs
One evening Ella tells everyone about Witch Dogs. The next day Rocky and Tundra disappear while on a walk. As everyone looks for them, more of the pups go missing. Who could be doing this? Rex Weathers Ella Weathers Gazza Chase Rocky Tundra Smoky Ryder Zuma Skye Rubble Marshall Darlin Shenzi The Weathers Storm On: EllaXRex Weathers Pups One evening at the Lookout, everyone was gathered around Ella at the TV area. She was talking about Witch Dogs. Ella: They have glowing purple eyes and fur coloured black! They can strike at any moment! It is said that who ever is taken away by one are never seen again. Rubble was shaking. Chase: I wouldn't be worried Rubble. They are most likely not real. Ella: They are REAL! Chase gulped. Ella: You should be careful Chase. Because if they hear you saying they aren't real. They will come and show you they are real! Chase gulped again. Rocky: Have you ever seen one Ella? Ella: Sure have. Back in Darwin. I was up a tree when one came and tried to tempt me down is a big packet of biscuits. But thankfully my Mother came and chased her away. Rex: You mean that grumpy thing. Ella: I know you and her don't get along Rex but she is my Mother Rex: I know that. Just like my Mother is my Mother. Ella put on of her sharp claws around Rex's neck. Rex: Okay! Okay! Sorry! Ella removed her claw. Ella: As I was saying, they are like strangers who try and kidnap you. So beware of them. The Next Morning Everyone was having breakfast. Rocky: Hey Tundra. Want to walk up to Jake's Mountain after this? Tundra: Sure. Nobody noticed another dog in the bush watching them. ??????: I'll take care of those two later. The dog sneaked off. Still nobody noticed. Later on Rocky and Tundra were walking up to Jakes Mountain. They didn't notice the dog following them in the bushes. Rocky: What a nice day. ??????: It sure is!!! Tundra: Huh? With that the dog pounced at them and pinned them both down. Rocky and Tundra looked into the dogs eyes. They were glowing purple like Ella had said. Both: WITCH DOG!!!!! ??????: Your coming with me you two!!! The dog laughed. Rocky and Tundra screamed for help! But nobody heard them. At the Lookout Rex was lying in the sun. Ella walked past with Gazza. Ella looked at Rex. Ella: Lazy thing. Ella walked over to him. She lifted him up and started stretching his muscles. Rex was surprised. Rex: What on earth are you doing?! Ella: You were getting stiff. Rex: So? Ella: You need to stay in shape. I've noticed a bit of fat on you. Rex: What?!! Ella dropped Rex to the ground. Ella: Ever since you pulled your leg mucsle at the Dog Show you haven't been as fit. Gazza: She's right Rex Rex: Shut up Gazza. Your the last dog I would want as a doctor. Gazza: Your not funny Rex. "Boys. Now I see why Girls are more polite." Ella said out loud. Rex and Gazza ignored her. Meanwhile Chase and Zuma having a bath at Katie's. They were telling her about the Witch Dogs. Zuma: And their eyes glow purple aswell. Chase: That's how you know if you see one. Katie: Well I have heard of Witch Dogs. But never actually believed in them. But the way Ella puts it, that has made my mind change. Chase: I don't really believe Ella though. Zuma: But remember about the Mer Pups Chase. Chase: I was joking that time. Zuma: Yeah right dude. Katie just laughed. Meanwhile at the Lookout, Ryder was playing games on his Pup-pad when he go a call from Jake and Everest. Ryder: What's up Jake? Jake: Hey Ryder. Have Rocky and Tundra left the Lookout for here yet? Ryder: Yeah. They left ages ago. Everest: Well they aren't here. Ryder: Hmm. Best I send someone out to see where they are. Jake: Okay. Ryder hung up and called Chase and Zuma. Zuma: What is Ryder dude. Ryder: Rocky and Tundra hven't showed up at Jakes mountain yet. I want you and Chase to go search for them. Chase: Yes sir! Katie: I hope the two are okay. So Chase and Zuma went out to search for Rocky and Tundra. Little did they know that someone was watching them. Zuma followed Chase up the mountain. Chase was sniffing Rocky and Tundra. He stopped at the place Rocky and Tundra got found. Chase: They went into the bush there. Zuma: I wonder why. ??????: I'm why. Chase and Zuma: Huh? The Black German Shepherd jumped from the bush and grabbed Chase and Zuma by the collar. The Shepherd dragged them away. The two yelled out. But nobody heard them. Half and hour later. At the Lookout, Rex had gone back to relaxing. Ryder was trying to contact Chase and Zuma. But he couldn't. So he went outside to talk with Rex about it. Ryder: Rex! Rex: Oh for goodness sake! Now what is it? Ryder: I can't contact Chase and Zuma. Rex: For how long? Ryder: 30 minutes. Rex: Try for another 30 minutes. I'm resting. Ryder: Rex I have noticed a change in your attitude lately! Rex: Have you?! Becuase this is how I've always been. Ryder: Rex. Please! Even though you and Chase don't get along at times that's no excuse. Rex: I never said it was. Ryder: I want you to lead a search party. Rex: Ok! I'm in! I'll teach Ella and Gazza a lesson for saying that I'm fat aswell. Rex got up and went to get his gear on. That evening, Rex lead Ella, Gazza, Ryder and Smoky into the forest. Rex: Keep your eyes open. Smoky was scared. He walked up along side Rex. Smoky: Rex. I'm scared. Why do we have to do this in the evening? Rex: Becuase it's the time evil come out to play. Smoky: How do you know something or someone evil took them? Rex: Isn't it clear? The 2 pairs go missing together. Same thing happens. We can't contact them or anything. The continued on. It soon got dark. Smoky: This is more creepy now. Rex: It's fine Smoky. Really. Then Rex stepped into a piece of rope. Rex: Uh-oh. Then he raced into the air in a net. Ella: Rex! Rex: I'm okay! Then they all heard a laugh. Rex turned and saw a black dog with glowing eyes on the ledge next to the path. Rex: You! Should have thought twice before taking me on. ??????: Really? Rex used his claws to cut the net open. He fell to the ground in front of the others. ??????: Hey! Rex: Told ya! Haha! Now where are our friends? ??????: How do you I did it? Rex: You just admitted it then that you did it. Who are you? ??????: I'm Shenzi. Ella: Shenzi the Witch Dog. Shenzi: Wow! You guys are smarter than I thought. Oh by the way. I have you brother Smoky. Smoky: How do you know my name?! Shenzi: Rocky told me. And my boss. You want your friends back? You have to find our base. Ciao!!! And with that, Shenzi raced off. Ryder: Now what Rex? Rex: We go in the direction she did. And so they did. Rex sniffed out Shenzi and followed it. Soon they came to a cave. Rex: She went down there. Gazza: I don't get it. Why do some think it's nice to live in a cave. Rex: It's all they have. Now come on! They all went down and soon they saw a light. It was a candle. Rex: Look. Down there. Rex nodded down to what looked like a testing room. Then out of a dark room, Shenzi and her boss came pulling Chase into the testing area. Rex: What are they doing? The two dogs then dumped Chase on the ground and Shenzi held him down. The boss picked up a bottle of liquid. Then walked up to Chase. ??????: Now hold still. Shenzi! Open his mouth. Shenzi did so. Rex knew he had to do something. Rex: You lot. Stay here and be quiet. He found a staircase of rocks leading down to the Testing area. The dog was about to pour the liquid into Chase's mouth when a bullet knocked the bottle away. Shenzi and her boss looked at Rex in amazment. Rex: Perfect shot. ??????: You! You must be Rex Weathers! Rex: Aye! And you are? ??????: Darlin! Rex: Darlin and Shenzi! Let Chase go at once! Darlin: Make us! Rex just aimed his gun at Darlin and walked up to her. Rex: Any last words? Darlin just stayed quiet and kicked Rex in the belly. Rex: Ow! That one hurt! Rex fell over in pain. Ella saw her husband and raced down. Darlin: Oh dear Rex. Look at you. So weak, a little pup like me can take you down. Rex: Your not that little Darlin. Darlin: Am I not? Thanks for telling me. Now. Shenzi, take Chase back and come help me with this one. Shenzi: Done. Darlin: Wow! You do know me well. Shenzi: The way you spoke told me. Darlin: And way, you know that drill. Shenzi nodded and open Rex's mouth. Just then Ella came out of the darkness. Ella: Get off my husband! Darlin and Shenzi stopped and looked at her. Rex took the chance and bite Shenzi paw as hard as he could. Shenzi screamed so loud Everest and Jake heard her from the mountains. Rex then smacked Darlin and Shenzi away and got up. Rex: You want to fight? I'm ready when you are! Ella: Me too! Then Smoky came from behind them. Smoky: And me! Darlin: Bring it on! Shenzi! Go finish off the prisoners! Shenzi ran off. Rex: You lot! Follow her! I'll take care off Darlin.......myself! Darlin: Don't be fool! Rex: Ryder! You still there?! Ryder: Yip! Rex: Go with them! You and anyone who is left with you help them! Ryder: Got it! Rex: Now! Ready for battle Darlin?! But Darlin was gone. Rex: Huh? We did she go? Gazza: Rex! Behind you! Darlin jumped from behind Rex. Rex didn't even look. He just ducked. Darlin flew over Rex and crashed to the ground. Rex: Cheers Mate! Gazza winked. Darlin got up furious. But Rex just pinned her down. Rex: Your days like this are over Darlin! Because you messed with Rex Weathers!!!! Darlin: My days aren't over yet!!! Darlin managed to slip out of Rex's grip and jump onto his back. But Rex just bashed her into a wall. She fell like stone onto the ground. Rex: Sweet dreams lass. Rex fired a sleep dart at her and Darlin went to sleep. Rex: Just wait a few hours. You'll love where your going. Just then Ryder appeared. Ryder: We got them. And as for Shenzi, Gazza took care of her. Gazza appeared pulling Shenzi who was asleep like Darlin. Gazza: I see we did the same. Rex: Yip. Now let's get these two and everyone else where they belong.\ A Few Hours Later Rex, Ryder, Gazza and Ella were at the Adventure Bay Dog Jail. Denton and his Crew were there in their cages too. Denton: REX!!! I'm still here because of you!!! Rex: And now Denton, You and your crew are going to have company. Ryder put Darlin and Shenzi in a cage next to Denton. Denton: Oh no!!! This is TORTURE!!! Rex: Then enjoy it!!! Just then Darlin woke up. She saw Denton and gave an evil smile. Darlin: Ah. Poor wittle Denton in a cage! Denton: Stupid wittle Darlin stuck in a cage too? Darlin: What? Darlin looked around and saw it was true! Rex: You lot have fun! Denton and Darlin: NOOOOO!!!!!! Later at Katie's Katie: Well Rex, you saved the day, again. Rex: Hey, no need to thank me. It's my job. Rocky: You deserve every thanks in the world Rex. Rex: I don't know about that. Tundra: We mean it Rex. Really. Rex: I know you do. Chase was sitting next to Rex. He started yawning and quickly feel asleep beside Rex. Rex: Huh? Ryder: I think it's time we all slept. Rex: All I can do at the moment. They all had a quiet giggle. THE END!!! Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Fanon stories Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Chase787 Category:Chase787 Story Category:Specials Category:A Special Story Category:Witch Dog Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Movies Category:Fanon Movies